


Saki Alternate: Ryuumonbuchi-hen

by YayaSamuko



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameos, F/F, Friendship, Science Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Mahjong, gathering all kind of odd girls with godly powers, is well-known. Touka has a big ambition and has managed to gather the best player she could think. Will they be able to win this year's national?





	1. Chapter 1

Mahjong...

It's a game mixing luck, logic and something else. While having been considered as a game for yakuza at some point, it has become among the most popular past-time.

As usual, the national inter-high tournament takes place in Tokyo, where girls from their 14s to 19s take part and aim for the top. This year was no different as the participants were gathering one by one on the capital town.

The regional tournaments were set few weeks earlier to decide who would represent their prefecture. While some of the well-named school has managed to keep being seeded, there were still few schools, less known, but with potential that took part.

Among these less know was Ryuumonbuchi from the prefecture or Nagano. Their team was composed of 7 young girls from all around the country who were scouted one by one by the heiress of the Ryuumonbuchi family, Touka.

They have been riding a large van and arrived at the designated hotel. Having arrived two days before the official opening, they had some free time so got inside. Already some of them were amazed by how luxurious it was.

"You never cease to amaze me." said the brunette girl clad in Ryuumonbuchi's white and pink uniform. Her hair was attached in low pigtails.

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' second player: Shirouzu Mairu-  
**

"Of course!" The tall blonde proudly folded her arms. She was also wearing the uniform. "I need to provide the best for our team."

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' manager: Ryuumonbuchi Touka-  
**

"Thank you for always being caring, Touka-chan!" The other brunette who had storter hair, smiled as she sighed.

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' fifth player: Miyanaga Saki-  
**

The girl Saka was clinging to, chuckled as she patted her friend's head. The rinshan princess usually got lost easily so the red-head made it her task to always do the babysitting. "Let us do our best in the tournament in that case."

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' backup player: Matsumi Kuro-  
**

Another girl with light brown hair sighed as she sat down on the large couch. Since they needed to register at the counter and there were still other people in front of them, she decided to take a breath. "I can't believe how Touka-san has managed to gather us all. Truth is I never thought of myself as the ace of Nara or anything but you still insisted on wanting me."

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' first player: Atarashi Ako-**

"Usually, people would go after their own kind of ace." The manager responded with a chuckle. "Many people would go for people like Miyanaga Teru but I am of a higher calibre. I can easily spot a diamond in rought by looking at their matches."

"That's Touka for you!" The smallest of their group happily nodded while praising her cousin.

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' fourth player: Amae Koromo-**

"But still," Another blonde of the group sat next to Ako and clung to the shorter girl, "I want you in my team. Name anything you want and I will make it true. If you accept, I promise we will win the national." she quoted the words Touka has used to convince her a couple of months ago as she was graduating from middle school.

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' third player: Oohoshi Awai-**

The last member of the team, a short brunette sat down with a sigh. "But still, you easily managed to make me transfer from Senriyama in Osaka to Nagano is making me think."

- **Ryuumonbuchi girls' backup player: Onjouji Toki-  
**

Touka laughed it off. "After watching you playing records, I could understand right away you could predict the future. I just couldn't let that chance go."

Toki nodded with another sigh. "I wonder if Ryuuka and Sera will be all right..."

Everyone else remained quiet after that, realizing they might face against their friends from middle school.

The one to break the silence was Mairu. "Be it in tears or laugher, we will do our best and aim for the top." She was thinking about her childhood lover and the fact of maybe facing her but pushed these thoughts away.

"Well said!" Awai nodded and everyone else smiled, ready to take the next step toward the top.

[-x-x-x-]

"Ron!" The blonde first year exclaimed, revealing her hand. "Double riichi, dora 4."

"Aww~" Kuro had teary eyes as she went bust again.

 **-Winning hand: 8m 8m 8m 1p 2p 3p 5p 7p 6s 6s [Pei Pei Pei Pei] {6p** }-

After getting the key to their room and enjoying a nice bath, the girls has gathered at the lobby for a couple of game. By far, Oohoshi's double riichi was dominating the battle, with Maru being second and Saki keeping her score plus minus 0.

"My win again~ I am just too good."

No one said anything at that as they knew the girl's special powere was really terrifying. Again, they were all diamonds in rought that Touka has managed to bring together.

"Then, how about I play next?" Koromo happily said as Kuro stood up to dive right onto their manager's chest.

It was a secret to one that Kuro was a lover of breasts, especially big ones. Everyone, knowing she still missed their mother, always happily accepted her.

As the petite girl took a seat though, Saki stood up. "I am kind of thirsty so could anyone take my place?"

"I will." Ako volunteered and joined the three others. "Will you be fine by the way, Saki? Won't you get lost again?"

"I don't know..."

Toki sighed as she pushed her back so she would be sitting. She was previously sleeping on the couch but felt worried toward their friends. "I guess I want something to drink as well." She was not that healthy of a person so doing physical movement was a pain for her. That didn't stop her for caring about their younger members though. "Life sure is cruel."

"So young and already reaching that truth?" Awai, who managed to hear the last comment teased before getting ready for their next match. Saki and Toki just walked away.

"The opening ceremony is in two days, huh?" Mairu thought aloud as she rearranged her own tiles. ' _Himeko_...'

Ako also had her own thoughts. After getting invited to live and study in Nagano, she was forced to say goodbye to her crush and childhood friend. She still worried about them from time to time.  _'I heard Achiga won the prefecture tournament with Akado-sensei's help. I wonder how Shizu is...'_

They were not the only one as the younger Matsumi girl, who has managed to calm down, was looking through the large glass window. The sky in Tokyo on clear night was very different from her homes'. The reason she has accepted Touka's offer was because she wanted to meed Nodoka again and because Ako was going _. 'Onee-chan... I will do my best for our sake. Someday, we will be together again.'  
_

At the main hall, the two other members stood in front of the drink distributor, back against the wall. They remained in silence until Toki spoke up. "I heard the champion will be playing as fifth player." She worried about her junior. "Will you be all right, Saki?"

No response came. The younger girl was still unsure about lot of things. She wanted to make up with her sister but still had few doubts. "I don't know. I just know that I will do my best so that my feelings will reach her."

"Is that so?" The older girl breathed out. "I just want you to know you have friends by the way. Everyone will be there for you so do not look so down."

Saki smiled at these words. "Thank you, Onjouji-senpai!"

"I already told you; no need to be so formal." The other brunette returned the smile as she took a sip of her canned fruit juice.

"Thank you, Toki-senpai! Let us do our best, together."

"Yeah! We're counting on you,  _taisho_!"


	2. Chapter 2

The opening ceremony has gathered the players all all selected 52 schools. Already two days has passed after the girls of Ryuumonbuchi has arrived in Tokyo and they were eagerly waiting on the large amphitheatre. Fortunately, Kuro kept handholding Saki so no one got lost. The one they sent for the lottery was the ace from Kyuushu.

Talking about her, the girl stood on the scene, alongside the other representatives. Already there, the atmosphere was somehow heavy as the one drawing for Shindouji was no one but Tsuruta Himeko herself. None of the two dared saying a word to each others.

Everyone noticed that, as well as how the rinshan princess was fidgeting nervously. After all, she was in the same room as her sister. Even Toki was a little anxious as she knew Senriyama players were also there.

The light went out and the podium lit up. The announcer's voice echoed as to let everyone knows. "We will now process into the lottery. As most of us already knows, the four seeded schools will only take part from the second round on. Their location on the table was set randomly though and so everyone else will have the chance to draw one number."

A large box was located on the stage. The first to draw was the representative of Himematsu, followed by Achiga, Shindouji and so on until ending with only Ryuumonbuchi last. As the lottery was over, the chart was displayed on the large screen.

The schools facing them in the first round did not have that good reputation but they were in the same bloc as Eisui and Himematsu. On the other hand, Senriyama, Shiraitodai and Achiga were at the other side so they wouldn't face each others until the finale.

Already there, everyone seemed worried, determined but a little unsure. With the definitive result, everyone present stood up and sang the hymn as a mark of fair game.

[-x-x-x-]

"Man! I was so nervous." Ako stated as she sat down. Their team was now at a cafe shop downtown after checking everything else. "I was unsure how it would turn out."

Meanwhile, Mairu has remained silent this whole time. Of course, everyone notice and Koromo decided to voice her opinion. "I don't think she hates you."

The brunette smiled. "I hope so too... but for now, I will brush these thoughts away and focus on our first match."

"It's as Mairu-san said." Touka nodded. "Let us focus on our first match. For this one, we will go all attack and destroy them head-on."

"Yes, ma'am!"

[-x-x-x-]

Few days went on since the first matches. Since Ryuumonbuchi was on the third bloc, they only got to play on the third day. From the current result, Achiga and Shindouji has managed to qualify for the second round.

The group from Nagano had a match that day. And as expected as the team that came from a not-so-known school, not that many journalist has gathered to say none.

Kuro was ready as she went to the stage fist. The three other opponents didn't leave that much impression while their teammates got their own lobby with a large TV plasma. Of course, the larger public was at the main avenue or at the main hall watching on a very large screen.

After giving a polite salutation, the players took seat and set the table on. Kuro started as the dealer and already managed to get 5 doras in her hand. The match started and after a couple of turn, the girl at her left declared riichi.

' _Riichi on the third turn.'_ The three others thought at once.

The red-head didn't panic though and continued to play normally until reaching tenpai at the 8th turn. As she discarded the 1-sou without declaring riichi, the girl across her called for it, discarding a red dragon. On her next draw, Kuro managed to get her winning tile though. "Tsumo!"

- **Winning hand: 3m 3m 3m 3m 4m 5m 5p 5p 4s 5s 6s 7s 8s (3s)-**

The dora indicator being 2m, making 3m a dora, in addition, the girl had all red doras in hand. The first player who declared riichi stood up in shock at the terrifying hand. "What?!"

"Tsumo, Tan yao, Dora 8." Kuro said. "It'll be 8000 all."

The girl sitting across her was shocked as well but decided to not let it affect her that much. "A lucky hand...?"

Meanwhile, on the amphitheatre, the crowd was in an uproar. "The player Matsumi has opened the match with a dealer baiman!"

Inside the lobby, Touka could only smile. "Show them Ryuumonbuchi's power, Kuro!"

As the bonus round started, Mairu's phone rang and she stood up, looking at the screen. "I need to answer. May I leave for a while?"

"Just make sure to be back for your match." Their manager smiled.

The ace returned the smile and walked out of the room before answering the call. "It's Mairu! Good morning, Mothers."

The woman at the other side of the line chuckled. "Mommy and I are watching the tv right now. Your friend is doing really well."

"Well... it was just one win. The match is far from over."

"But I'm very glad." Another woman spoke into the phone. "We were really concerned after you felt that down. You did well last year but still couldn't get in the national top 4. I am so glad Ryuumonbuchi-san offered her help. I am worried about Himeko-chan though."

"Mom... I..." Mairu looked down, her legs moving around and leading her toward the main hall. "I felt like I betrayed their trust... Yoshiko, Hanada and Himeko. They were looking forward to play together but Touka's proposition was too much."

"We understand how you feel." The first woman continued. "It was not an easy choice considering our financial problem. Sorry."

"You need not to feel sorry, Mama. After all, I was the one who insisting on having a younger sister."

The second woman chuckled. "We will get to Tokyo for the semifinals so make sure to encourage everyone so you reach that."

"I will do my best."

"Do your best, Mairu~"

The brunette hung the phone and smiled by herself. She was among one of the people born from the marriage of two people of same-sex. A technology known as IPS cell has allowed her mothers to give birth to her and would give birth to her future sister in few months.

They recently found a financial problem and since one of her mother -the pregnant one- had limits, it was a little hard for her other mother alone to deal with everything. That was when Touka arrived and had her sign a contract. The choices were not that much.

First reason, Mairu tried a part-time job but she did suck at it. Secondly, it was not as if she was that proud of something and it wouldn't count as betraying. Lastly, it was her who kept begging her mothers for a sister.

"I am a siscon before she is even born, huh?" She chuckled to herself.

[-x-x-x-]

"And that ends the vanguard match!" The announcer's voice echoed.

Mairu stood up as it was her turn to play. As she started to walk, Saki smiled at her. "Do not forget to have fun, senpai."

"I will. Thank you, Saki!"

It didn't take her that long to reach the arena where she was greeted by a very happy Kuro. The girl didn't win that many hands but she has managed to score lot of points thanks to her dora.

"Good work today, Kuro!"

"Thank you!" The red-head smiled brightly. "Good luck, senpai!"

With that, they high-fived and switched place as the dragon lord walked back to the lobby. The opponents has also arrived and the four of them took seat. "Let us have a fair match!"

"Same!"

After the greeting, the light went out and the match began. After picking their tiles, the dealer made a fast choice and everyone else followed.

[-x-x-x-]

"The second match is over!" Once again, the announcer said. "The match was fully dominated by the player Shirouzu. She is not known as the real ace of Kyuushu for nothing. We just saw there an ace in action."

"If I remember well, Shirouzu has finished 5th place during last year's inter-high individual tournament." The professional player beside her commented back.

"I didn't expect any less from Mairu." Touka said proudly before turning to the one who was going to play next. "Next up is your turn, Awai."

"I am going to make one of them go bust." The blonde exclaimed with a chuckle as she stood up from the couch. She turned to Saki and Koromo with a wicked smile. "Rest assured and save your tricks for the second round matches, 'kay~"

"Cooky as always..." Ako sighed. "Just remember; no double riichi though."

"Sure sure!"

As she left, everyone saw Mairu entering the lobby. The girl just took seat as their manager congratulated her. "Good job out there. We are now more than 100 000 points ahead of the second player and the fourth position only have 34 600 points left."

"It was thanks to the flow Kuro has created. I just did everything I could." As she finished her words, her phone rang and she smiled.

"You can answer here, you know." Koromo beamed a smile. "Everyone know how spoiled you are, Mai-chan~" She teased her senior, who in response just chuckled.

"You are forbidden of calling me like that." The brunette laughed before answering the phone.

"You did a very good match, Mairu!"

"That's our Mai-chan!"

"I am glad you both enjoyed the match." The girl responded calmly, a smile staying on her face.

"Now that I think of it..." Ako commented as she was looking at her senior, "everyone here playing for Ryuumonbuchi are born from same-sex parents..."

Her pointing out made Touka laugh. "You only noticed it now?"

"Well... not really." The brunette blushed at her senior's reaction.

As the theme of 'parents' was brought up, Saki and Kuro looked down. Everyone noticed and quickly tried to change the subject. "Anyway, let us cheer on Awai for now. We'll leave tomorrow's problem for tonight. For now, focus!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobayashi Ritz has recently confirmed that same-sex marriage is legal in the world of Saki and so is the possibility of them having a child via IPS technology. She also said that more than half the cast of Saki were lesbians and a majority of them born from same-sex parents.
> 
> As for Mairu, she might seem a little OOC as I got inspired by Saki Biyori about she she can act spoiled at home. Her wanting a little sister is a little random though but it helps building her story.
> 
> That's all for now.
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron!" Awai exclaimed, revealing her hand.

**\- Winning hand: 1w 2w 3w 8w 8w 8w 1s 2s 3s Pei Pei Pei 6p (6p) -  
**

"8000."

That hit has caused the last place to go bust, meaning a total victory for Ryuumonbuchi girls. After exchanging the usual bow at the end, the blonde player stood up and rushed to the lobby. She was greeted by her teammates with all smile.

"I did it!"

Mairu smiled. "I guess it was a good match."

Touko chuckled while taking a sip from the teacup she was holding. "As expected."

"Koromo didn't get to play." The petite blonde complained with a childish pout, earning her a headpat from the resident dragon lord. "Don't pet Koromo like that." The girl defended, trying to run away if it wasn't for Awai who grabbed her from behind.

Said supernova chuckled. "It was a nice match." She admitted, happy to have participated in the tournament. She then turned to Mairu. "Mai-chan, I did a good job, didn't I?"

The brunette knew her friend wanted something and paused an instant before letting go of a sigh. Stepping forward, she gently patted the younger girl's head. "Good girl, good girl."

"I know~"

The others just gave an awkward smile while Koromo attempted to get free but in vain. Eventually, Saki decided to save her friend.

"With that settled," their manager spoke again after finishing her beverage, "you all have the remaining day off. Meet up at the hotel at 18:00 though." and with that, she started to walk toward the exit but paused before opening the door. "Saki, make sure to not get lost. Always have someone be with you."

The others just smiled awkwardly, remembering how bad their comrade was with direction. And they were right...

[-x-x-x-]

"What is this place?" said a young girl with short brunette hair, tears in her eyes as she walked a park she didn't know. "Where am I?"

Just few seconds prior, Saki was with Ako and Kuro to look around the town but then they got separated. The mahjong player just continued to walk for a good time, ending even deeper in the park until she saw no one nearby.

Just as she was about to cry, her eyes caught sign of someone on an intersection though and she ran in their direction. "Excuse me."

The other individual, seemingly a foreigner if one considered her long blonde hair, stopped in her track and had a look at the newcomer. She was clad in a black and white dress, an umbrella on one hand.

_\- Rinkai All-girl's third player: Che Miyonfa -  
_

"May I help you?"

Saki paused a moment as to regai her breath. "Sorry to bother you but I got lost..."

"Lost? In the middle of a park?"

"Che!" As the brunette was about to respond, she heard a new individual and soon saw another foreigner approaching them. This one had tan skin and was wearing a jean pants as well as a white shirt. "Where have you been?"

_\- Rinkai all-girl's fourth player: Davin Megan -_

"Megan-senpai?" The girl by the name of Che smiled at her senior. "I kind of just wanted a little walk around and met this girl." She gestured at Saki, who started to trembled, intimidated by the tall schoolgirl. "It seems as she got lost. Maybe we should help her find her mommy."

"Sound good!" The American girl gave a thumb up as she approached the stunned girl. "I am Davin. Nice to meet you~"

"T-the pleasure is all mine..." Saki gave a very awkward bow. "I-I am Miya-" the girl paused before quickly correcting her way of introduction. "P-please just call me Saki."

"Saki?" Che contemplated. "What a beautiful mame." As these words escaped her, the girl spread her arms and the wind started to twirl around for a moment.

"Anyway," Davin chuckled before offering a hand to the shorter girl. "Let us become buddy buddy by eating ramen first!"

"I..." The shy girl felt very uneasy at how friendly the foreigner was. She knew the day was going to be a long one.

[-x-x-x-]

"One more please!" Megan ordered, while offering her now empty plate. The trio were now in the bar corner of a family restaurant in town.

The shy girl fidgeted nervously with her chopsticks. The French girl noticed and gave a concerned look, pausing her own eating. "Something wrong, Saki?"

The girl was taken aback by her name being called out. She then remembered that in France, people called each others by their first name without any problem. "I am fine... There has just been a couple of things on my mind..."

"When you have something to worry, just eat!" The tanned girl said while pausing her eating one split second before slurping again her noodles. "It's so delicious~"

"I... I guess..." The girl shyly nodded.

"Mahjong is also an option." Che added as she pointed to the couple of Mahjong table set inside the restaurant. Said establishment was a mix between family restaurant, ramen bar and Mahjong cafe.

Davin finished another bowl and had a look at her newly made friend. "Do you know how to play, Saki?" The girl gave a shy nod. "Then, how about we have a friendly match?"

Saki was about to resist but then Che stood up and beamed a happy smiled. "That sound like a very good idea. Don't you think, Saki~?" It was now hard to turn her down and so the brunette just accepted her fate.

As they got the table though, a group of young girls entered the restaurant, all clad in their respective school uniform.

"I can feel lot of spirit power in here." The girl holding onto a tarot card said playfully. Her hair was attached in a low pigtail and she wore long silk stocking with her sailor uniform.

_\- Senriyama girl's first player: Toujou Nozomi -_

"I am happy so long I can gamble~" The second one having extremely long raven hair commented, stars in her eyes.

_\- Achiga girl's third player: Jabami Yumeko -  
_

"I guess as long as everyone gets to have fun." The short girl with ginger hair attached in pigtail chuckled.

_\- Shindouji girl's fourth player: Akeno Misaki -  
_

The girl standing beside her just chuckled awkwardly. She was also short and had short brown hair. What made her stood up was the small plush of a beaten-up bear keychain attached to her handbag.

\- Shiraitodai high school's fifth player: Nishizumi Miho -

The even shorter blonde beside Miho just nodded. She had her hair attached in high pigtails and had an oversized coat over her uniform.

\- Achiga girl's first player: Fate Testarosa -

As they arrived at the Mahjong table, the manager aporoached them though. "I am truly sorry but this one machine is having some problem." She pointed at the first table. "Only that one there works actually."

"Is that so?" Yumeko chuckled as she approached the other group. "Greeting there! Would it be okay if we joined you?"

Saki recognized one of the girl as being also a player of Mahjong. They have been childhood friends so she didn't know how to greet the girl.

"Sure!" Davin happily said. The merrier, the better, the crazier~"

Miho noticed the shy girl and attempted to make a small greeting. "H-hello there, Saki-chan..."

"You know each others?" The ginger questioned as she noticed.

"W-well... we were childhood friends..." The young Nishizumi heiress explained shyly. "A-anyway, I heard you are participating in this year's Mahjong tournament..."

"For real?!" The American girl was shocked as she had a good look at the two girls. "I didn't know."

"It was fate I guess." Nozomi chuckled while tidying the card in her pocket. "Since we are all gathered here, how about we have a small tournament of our own. Since no rule forbid participants from having matches on their own, it's fine~"

"But still..." Miho was unsure. As she saw the others were planning to play anyway, she quietly walked over toward Saki. "Saki-chan... I..." She felt sorry about the problem the Miyanaga were facing and couldn't find a word.

"It's all right, Miho-chan..." The other brunette forced a smile. "I am sure I will be able to talk with Onee-chan through Mahjong. Touko-chan and the others all said they are supporting me ao I will do my best."

The other girl nodded. By that time, the others has decided. In the end, they went with several matches and the one with highest point gets to decided who would play next.

After deciding, Davin, Nozomi, Yumeko and Akeno were the first to take a seat. The others just stood around as spectator for now.

As the table shuffled the tiles, the four girls got ready. As it was done, they all picked 13 tiles after deciding who would be the first dealer. Said dealer picked another tile and discarded the south tile right away.

The next player followed and it continued like this until Akeno reached tenpai on the third round. The girl didn't declare riichi though.

'Way to go, Misaki-chan?' the Senriyama student had a smirk on her face as she could sense danger on her left. She drew one tile and discarded it right away though.

Davin, being the dealer followed. '1-shan ten.' she thought, discarding the useless 8-sou.

"Chi!" Yumeko called for it and discarded the red 5-pin. She had a happy smile on her face the whole time. "It's so fun~"

The Shindouji student went next and slammed the tile she dres by her left, revealing her hand. "Tsumo!"

**\- Winning hand: 2w 2w 2w 5w 5w 5w 5s 6s 7s 8p 8p 2s 3s (4s) -**

"1000, 500!"

The other made a shocked face at the first year student. She indeed was famed for her insane luck, earning her the title of new champion of Kyushu.

"You got me bad." The dealer sighed, though a smile still on her face as she offered the stick of 1000 points.

The match went on with now the gamble-addicted girl as the dealer. She quickly discarded the 8-pin, the current dora. A couple of turns went on and Misaki managed to reach tenpai first again. Of course, the spiritual girl felt the danger again and bailed out.

Several turns again, Davin managed to reach tenpai. Lifting her eyes, she noticed the girl across her was ready to strike. Readying her 'gun', AKA, discarding the chun live tile, she took the challenge. 'Target locked.'

"Pon!" Yumeko called for the chun tile before discarding another dora.

Nozomi has sensed again another danger and decided to play even more defensely. Three turns later, the Kyushu player drew the 7-sou and thought a moment. 'The girl sitting across me is rumoured to have the power to chase after the others and win on the third turn. Though, if I don't discard this, I might get locked on 1-shan ten or worse, my hand could turn in a total mess.'

Deciding to not take the gamble, the girl decided to play the seemingly safe 5-wan instead.

"Ron."

The other turned to Miss Jabami who revealed her hand.

**\- Winning hand: 6w 6w 6w 7w 9s9s9s 1p 2p 3p [chun chun chun] (5w) -  
**

"1500."

"Y-yes." Misaki nodded, handing over three sticks.

Nozomi and Davin seemed shocked though. 'I couldn't feel her tenpai at all.' The both thought in unison. 'Could it be this girl is...'

The answer just came in form of a chuckle from the dealer. "All right! Bonus 1 here comes~"

The match went on again, with the girl doing their best but not revealing their skill 100% though. In the end, Misaki managed to get first place with Nozomi also positive. Davin somehow lost some point to the Achiga girl and ended up dead last.

"Thank you for the match!" The all bowed before standing up as to allow the others to also have a seat. By that time, the restaurant was still as empty as when they first arrived.

Next went Misaki facing Miho, Saki and Che. The girl who won the first match became the first dealer and opened the round with a double riichi.

'She's strong.' The Shiraitodai student thought as she drew a tile and just decided to play normally. After ten turns though, she reached tenpai and decided to play dama. It did pay well as Che who was sitting across her discarded what she needed. "Ron."

**\- Winning hand: 2p 3p 4p 5p 6p 2s 3s 4s 6s 7s 8s 8s 8s (7p) -  
**

"It'll be 3900." Miho explained as she calculated her hand to have 3 hans, thanks to the red 5-pin.

"Yes." The French girl nodded.

The match went on and ended with another victory for the Kyushu champion. Che managed to end second thanks to her wind-ruling and Saki was third, keeping her score at plus minus 0. The Nishizumi girl, despite having drawn first blood, still ended last.

"Thanks for the match!"

The last match had Misaki face again Nozomi, Fate and Che. The newcomer got to deal first and played normally until the champion sitting across her declared riichi on the sixth turn. She thought an instant after drawing the 7-wan. 'She declared riichi by discarding the chun tile after Toujou played a ton. Judging from her discards, she is most likely waiting for a manzu tile; a yao chu to me more accurate.'

Fate decided to hold onto it and continued to play normally, even after the wind goddess gave sign of also reaching tenpai. It continued for a while until the dealer declared a win off the champion.

"Ron."

**\- Winning hand: 2w 3w 4w 4w 4w 5w 6w 7w pei pei pei nan nan (4w) -  
**

"Hon itsu, dora 3. It will be 12000." She explained calmly, turning the ura dora to reveal a xia, turned the pei into an additional dora.

"Y-yes..."

Both girls had their time to shine during the rest of the match and it ended with a crushing victory for the Achiga vanguard.

"The champion has been dethroned~" The spiritual third year teased as she was second this time again.

Misaki, who ended last, just smiled. "I had lot of fun today though so that's the most important."

The remained there for a while until something broke into the restaurant in panick. "Saki!"

"Touka-chan?" Said girl had a look at her manager who was sweating from running around.

"So, you were here?" The blonde sighed in relief. "I was so worried when Ako called me earlier. The most important thing is nothing bad happened to you."

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Ryuumonbuchi... Touka...?" Davin had a good look at the girl a moment before smiling. "No need to worry. We found her and just had a friendly match."

"I must thank you all in that case." The blonde stepped in, a huge smile on her face.

"Saki!" Another childish voice barged in though as an equally sweaty Koromo ran past her cousin to scowld her junior. "Jeez! What's it with you always disappearing like that? Koromo was worried you know."

"S-sorry... Koromo-chan..." and that earned her a glare, forcing the girl to quickly fix her choice of suffix. "Koromo-san..."

"Jeez! You leave our field of vision one second and next time we see you, you meet up with the big shoots of the Mahjong world." Ako, who has also arrived, chuckle at her friend.

Kuro, who entered with her was in tears as she ran to the petite brunette and hugged her. "Sorry, Saki-chan! I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of you. It's all my fault."

"Calm down, Kuro." Mairu also entered the restaurant, followed by Toki and Awai. "It was not your fault. Do not get too depressed about it."

"Everyone..."

Touka chuckled after that. "Since we are all here, I am going to pay you all a nice dinner here and now. It will be my thanks for looking after our clumsy little sister and as to congratulate Ryuumonbuchi for reaching the quarters of finals."

"Sounds good~" The American girl cheered. "Sir, one ramen please!"

Meanwhile, Nozomi just chuckled. "All according to the card's plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add a couple of cameo as players for the original schools of the girls I would be using to form Ryuumonbuchi's team. It took me a while to decide between OCs or using characters from other shows and finally went with the later. Now, my reason for choosing them:
> 
> Jabami Yumeko from the Anime Kakkegurui; she is addicted to gambling and fears nothing. I've always though she would shine while playing Mahjong. Also, I had her hold back during this chapter.
> 
> Akeno Misaki from High School Fleet (Hai-Furi); she is known for her inhuman luck. She is also smart and has the abilities needed for a successful leader. I thought she would make a great club president for Shindouji's Mahjong club.
> 
> Fate Testarosa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha; not sure but I just love her character and determination. She has what it takes to always calmly analyze everything and decide the best outcome so I did choose her.
> 
> Nishizumi Miho from Girls und Panzer; with all the dounjin around involving Miho and Saki with their siscon Onee-chan, namely Teru and Maho, how could I not include her? Seriously, GuP, Saki and Strike Witches are like the trilogy of must do for someone like me.
> 
> Finally, Toujou Nozomi from Love Live; she has nice spiritual power and it is rumored she has never lost against anyone in rock-paper-scisors. There is also 80% chances she is a lesbian and has nice knockers in addition to other factors needed to be included in the universe of saki (fun intended lol)
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people; YayaSamuko here! Having watched the anime, I got addicted to mahjong and then found about the Saki games for PSP. While playing, I got the idea of building an All-star game featuring my favorite characters so here we go!
> 
> About the winning hands, they will be put in bold with m for manzu tiles, p for pinzu, s for souzu, haku for white, chun for red, hatsu for green and so on. The closed kan will be put in [...] while called tiles will be in (...). The winning tile, regardless of ron or tsumo will be in {...} like shown in Awai's win.
> 
> On a side note, the reason I decided to chose these characters is:
> 
> Matsumi Kuro: Dora monopoly
> 
> Atarashi Ako: Her luck increase as she call tiles
> 
> Onjouji Toki: One/Two/Three turns ahead seen
> 
> Shirouzu Mairu: She is so badass as her luck in inhuman
> 
> Oohoshi Awai: The opponent's starting hands are bad and she has the kan ura power
> 
> Amae Koromo: Making sure she gets to draw the last tile will stop the other players whike guaranteeing for a haitei raoyue
> 
> Miyanaga Sali: Rinshan Kaihou!
> 
> With that said,
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
